femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenia Onatopp (Goldeneye)
Xenia Onatopp is a villainess from the 1995 James Bond movie Goldeneye. She is a henchwoman for the film's main villain Janus. Her defining characteristic is the fact she is a sadist who openly displays the sexual pleasure she is getting from killing people. Whether it be using her lethal legs to squeeze the life out of people, or by gunning down a room of workers with a machine gun. Played by the tall, leggy Dutch actress Famke Janssen, Xenia was an impressive 5'11'' in height, and must have weighed somewhere in the area of 120-150 lbs. With her raven-black locks, and dark, dangerous chocolate brown eyes, she was perfectly proportioned, and notable for her size eleven feet, which she puts on display during one scene in Goldeneye, as her toes curl sexily in pleasure, as she attempts to crush Bond between her thighs. Xenia has no bikini moments, they're more a lingerie/loose robe kind of moments; In the first instance, she leaps atop the Admiral she has seduced, kissing him violently, before biting into his chest, and then briefly stopping, pulling him face to face with her. She then slams him down on the bed roughly, riding him in a manner that both enjoy, until she begins to crush his chest and lungs between her legs, smothering his face with a hand before flipping over in bed, and properly snapping her legs around him, crossing her feet at the ankles for more pressure. As he gurgles his last breath, still making love, Xenia crushes him to death, squealing orgasmically and thrashing her head. In the sauna, she confronts Bond with her overbearing sexuality, with her robe nearly falling off of her. After some sexy, playful exchanges, Xenia gets her arms around Bond and kisses him, before pulling back with his bottom lip between her teeth. James forces her away, into a wall, to her arousal, before she kicks him down as he goes for his gun. Eventually underneath Bond after attempting to straddle him, she jokes playfully, stroking his face before they both get to their feet, and she forces him onto a stone bench, where she finally gets him between her legs. Nearly smothering him with her chest, she forces him back, and leans back herself, creating immense pressure on Bond's chest and lungs as she attempts to crush him, her toes curling with orgasmic pleasure. Writhing and grunting in pleasure, she slides her hands down his bare chest and leans back again, before bringing her head back up as he slaps his hands on her knees in a desperate attempt to escape. She climaxes, achieving orgasm, before being slammed into a wall by Bond. Kissing him again, she squeezes him, and ends up slammed into more walls, though she loves the rough treatment, and squeals madly, attempting to crush him and kiss him once more before he sets her rear atop a steam grate... The second time she tries to kill Bond is in the jungle where she gets the upper hand on Bond by dropping onto him from a helicopter. There she tortures him by squeezing him with her legs. Bond manages to attach the rope she descended from onto her belt and shoots down the helicopter she came from. This causes the helicopter to pull her screaming into a fork-shaped tree. She is struggling to breath and is trashing both her arms and legs in pain. Just before the chopper crashes, she lowers her head and dies. An unfortunate, but ironic death. Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Legs Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Fate: Deceased